


Memories (Day 15)

by SaltySadness



Series: The Egos and the 31 Day Christmas Writing Prompts [8]
Category: Damien - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ANGST TIME, Dark almost Axes King, Flashbacks, Memories, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to DAMIEN, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySadness/pseuds/SaltySadness
Summary: Dark is used to cutting down trees, isn't he?
Relationships: darkstache (implied)
Series: The Egos and the 31 Day Christmas Writing Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036356
Kudos: 21





	Memories (Day 15)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for flashbacks and PTSD

_Hadn't he chopped these trees down before? He felt as if he had walked this way a thousand times and cut down all of these trees. And yet, they all stood strong. Damien looked at the axe in hand. How many times has he used this? How long have they been here? How did he get here? He kept hearing voices in the trees. Who was out there? Who was he? What-_

The alarm woke Dark up in a cold sweat. He leaned over, panting heavily, feeling his spine protest at the sudden movement. He had to sit for a moment, remembering where he was. Who he was. Damien didn't exist anymore. Only Dark. After a moment, he flipped the covers off of him and stood up, staring out the window at the dark sky. Early morning. The twins had requested they get a tree today. 

Dark walked downstairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Maybe coffee would help. Sometimes it did, even if his body couldn't process caffeine the way it used to. Placebo effect, possibly? Well, it wasn't much of a concern anymore. He made himself a cup, standing against the counter as he sipped it. There wasn't much to do today, everyone was off on their break by now. No new filmings or interviews, no more paperwork to be done. It was peaceful today. Well, peaceful for everyone but Dark. As the sun came up, the other egos began filing into the kitchen at their own pace. Nobody noticed as Dark drummed his fingers against the counter, feeling antsy because he had nothing to get done. Especially after that dream, he _needed_ a distraction. 

Thankfully, after a quick breakfast, the Jims were back to their usual shenanigans. Dark was quick to go along, getting ready to chop down the tree they choose. It surprised him when he saw King getting ready, however. 

"I need to make sure you won't be taking the home of a squirrel. I'll be the decider of which one you cut down." 

Fair enough. Dark and the other three walked towards the woods, Dark bringing along an axe. The twins took off immediately, laughter echoing through the trees as King sped off after them. Dark walked at his own pace, eyes straight forward. The woods eventually began blocking out the sunlight. He looked up, frowning. Where did those three go? His eyes glanced around as he tried to listen for them. They were just as loud as could be, what the hell happened? He stopped, focusing on hearing. Why was it so quiet? 

_You are a hard man to find._

Dark's eyes widened, head whipping around to locate the source of the voice. The birds had gone quiet. Had it gotten colder? Why was this place so familiar? 

_Every good story needs a villain._

Dark could see his breath. When did he breathe? He reached up to touch his face and felt something. A beard. He stared down at his clothes. Not his. Someone else's. Not his anymore. Where was he? 

_You've killed people, so many people!_

The voices were far away, but somehow so loud he felt like he was drowning. Damien held the axe tight, head pounding. Where was Celine? Was she okay? When did he get here? Where is the cabin? He took a step back, hearing a crunch under his feet. He was on top of the ice, and it was breaking. 

_You aren't quite feeling like yourself, are you?_

He tried to scream for help, but nothing came out. He fell in, the burning cold going straight to his bones. It _hurt_. Hurt. Hurt. Hurt. Hurt. He needs to get out. He was numb. Where was he? 

He could faintly hear something. Someone was... talking? To him? What were they saying? He wasn't in the water anymore, but he wasn't at home either. There was a wall of ice, but the fireplace was behind him as he backed up. The wall was breaking, and a man stepped forward. Him. Damien looked down at his axe, and back up. Celine did something with this, a long time ago. The figure walked closer, about to touch him. He panicked, raising the axe and swinging it down into his chest- 

Something stopped him. Someone. 

_Well you don't die easily, do you?_

Pink. A pink flower. He remembered that now. The pink flower faded into a person. A person who was holding his arms, stopping him from swinging the axe at whoever was in front of him. 

"Dark, I think you need to rest." 

He nodded, eyes blank as he became aware of his surroundings. He wasn't Damien. He was Dark. King was in front of him. Not Him. He almost hurt him. They were still in the woods, but it wasn't dark. He turned his head and saw the Jims behind them, out of breath. The person holding onto him was the man he loved. Wilford. The pair must have ran to get him when they saw Dark wasn't reacting to them normally. 

"The tree... I need to-" 

"Let me handle it, okay? The boys and I can chop a tree down. I know you usually do it, but this year can be an exception." 

"Where is he?" 

"I don't know who you're talking about. Whoever it is, not here. Got it?" 

"Yeah, I get it." 

"Let's get you back home." 

Dark nodded, dropping the axe and walking with Wilford. He was in a daze, looking around as the other egos saw them approaching. They seemed worried, but he did not attempt to calm him. He was tired. Bim had a weird look on his face, though. He had one ever since the detective had shown up. What was he thinking? 

"No more questions, Dark." 

Oh right, Will could read minds. But usually, he couldn't hear Dark. 

"Your mental defenses dropped when I came to get you. I could hear all those questions you were asking. That's okay, but you need to rest. Got it?" 

"Uh-huh." 

Wilford led Dark to his room and helped him undress from his usual outfit. He dressed him in pajamas, laying him down. Dark didn't fight back, exhaustion taking over. He hardly noticed when Wilford pressed a kiss to his forehead and left. He was nearly asleep when someone spoke. 

"Your name is Damien, right?" 

Bim had stepped into the room. Dark had no strength to deny. 

"Mm-hmm. Used to be." 

"I have a few questions for you, then you can sleep. Who is Him?" 

Hours later, Dark awoke with no memory of this interaction, but had the sinking feeling that something was about to go wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Dark 
> 
> And I wonder what Bim could be up to, hm?
> 
> Days 1-21 are done/being worked on, and Day 26 has been claimed.


End file.
